1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical service extension devices and more particularly pertains to a new portable ac power system for providing cordless remote electrical power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical service extension devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,109 describes a device providing remote electrical power, but requiring an cord assembly as an extension from a conventional outlet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that allows conventional household electrical items to be run without a wired connection to a conventional outlet.